Richter's Past
by Servine Thistle
Summary: When Richter's girlfriend, Annette is kidnapped and taken to Dracula's lair. The Belmont of this century takes action to save his beloved and over come many challenges, obstacles and Simon.
1. Chapter 1

_**servine; Hello all of my wonderful fans. I hope you will enjoy this little story. By the way this one is actually a sequel to the (Simon story). I hope that you enjoy it. Also there will be a few swears here and there, we all know how my Simon can acted.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and main plot lines. All that goes to Konami.**_

Chapter 1- Juste and Simon

 _Transylvania- Aljiba 1780_

The town that a seven year old Richter Belmont lived in was a peaceful one. Not that many monsters occupied the town, so therefore this father Juste is constantly on call to other villages that have a mass monster problem. Richter stays home with his mother and retired Grandfather. The boy's mother knew that her father in-law didn't have that much time on this world. He began to grow sick and she tried to hide this from her child. He was so attached to his father and Grandfather, that losing either of them would leave him distraught. If he lost his Grandfather, he wouldn't have the right guidance that he needs when Juste is away. But if his father died than who would train him when Richter grow up.

Juste's old wife, Lydie Erlanger died before they had any children because she was attacked by a Vampire. Marie Graham was Juste's second wife, but she refused to take the Belmont name, because it was her wish to keep it and Juste respected that.

Marie looked out of the window, with little Richter on her lap. She was knitting an aqua blue scarf for her son. She saw her husband walking up to the house, but there was another man with him.

She nudged Richter awake, "Richter, your father's home."

His eyes opened sleepily, "Really."

When the boy woke up and rubbed his eyes, he raced over to the door to greet his father. Juste opened the door to see Richter waiting like a little puppy. The other man that was with Juste picked the boy up.

"Father, who is this?"

"The only one out of your ancestors who isn't a ghost who should be. Your Great Grandfather Simon."

"He's grown a lot." the ginger man said.

"He was a baby when you last saw him. Marie!"

"Hi darling. Welcome home." she kissed her husband and Richter had a disguised look on his face.

"He's a little me Juste." Simon said.

Marie laughed, "You must be Simon. Must be hard to take down the Count twice."

"And do through a time rift to save time itself."

"Really." Richter said, "Can I do that?"

"Every Belmont has their fair share of adventure. I dough you'll be facing the Count. We won't be seeing his sorry arse until at least … 1848. See mental Maths is the one thing that I suck at."

"And writing." Juste said.

"Oh piss of! I can read and write Latin and Greek."

"Language Simon. We don't want Richter using that kind of a tongue." Juste said.

"You two seem a little on edge. Are you sensing something?"

"Simon sensed a Vampire coven not too far from here."

"In the nearby cemetery. I can still fell them in the daytime."

"Ok, I'll keep Richter here until you return." Marie said.

"What of father?" Juste asked her.

She shook her head, "I think he's nearly ready to join your ancestors in the Mysterious Village soon."

"Damn." Juste said.

"He'll see Trevor." Richter said.

"See, the kid's fine with his Grandfather dying." Simon said putting the child down on the floor, "We'll be off them."

"Be careful you two." she said.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxx-(Cemetery of Camilla)_

The two Vampire hunters followed the senses, which lead them to a misty old cemetery. The two of them kept their guard up, letting no monster get away from the Vampire Killer.

"So, Simon you never told me how come you're immortal?"

"I'm not." he said in his ever so slightly croaky voice, "I have a naturally long live. Being tainted by Vampirism and my life-style has paid off."

"And you still look good for 111."

"erm… Well, I am getting some grey hair here and there. My age is beginning to show."

"It really isn't."

"You think so?"

"Oh yeah, I wouldn't be able to tell."

"Right. Anyway, where's this coven then?"

Simon pushed a gravestone to the side, revealing a secret passageway. The two of them jumped down the hole to fight the coven.

 _xxxxxxxxx-(Belmont family home)_

It was beginning to get a little late and little Richter was already falling asleep in his mother's arms. She lifted the child up and carried him to this room, where Trevor's spirit appeared to her. She could only see him because of the Ghost Charm that Juste gave her, otherwise the only things that can see the Belmont Ghosts are ones of the family and magical beings. Not all monsters can see Ghosts. The look on the Ghost's face was sorrow. She knew what had happened. Juste's father, Kyle Belmont had passed away. She put the child down on the bed before Trevor had a talk with her.

Richter was woken up from his sleep by the sound of his mother crying. He got up out of his began and when he did, Soleiyu's spirit appeared to him. The small blue ball only just lighting up enough for him to see his hands. The stronger the spirit, the more light they produce and Simon is the strongest Belmont spirit. So far.

"Soleiyu? What are you doing here?"

"Well… To stop you from whatever you're going to do!"

"You can't stop me. You're dead." he said as he quickly put his shoes on and jumped out the window.

"RICHTER!" Soleiyu went after the young boy.

 _xxxxxxxxxx- (The cemetery)_

Simon and Juste just came back up the hole that they jumped down about an hour ago. The coven belonged to Camilla, who Simon thought he killed. Juste suggested that Death might have revived the Vampire. Anyway, she got away. The silver haired man dusted himself off and looked to the West. Richter. It was at that moment when Juste sensed something big and they were now surrounding his only son. Twelve Werewolves. Juste heart sank when they all came out from the shadows and began to circle the boy. Poor Richter was frozen on the spot, not knowing what to do. Quickly, Simon stole the Vampire Killer form Juste's belt and lit the whip ablaze. The flame whip lashed the wolves to get their attention away from the easy kill. Once distracted, Juste grabbed the boy, whilst Simon continued the lashes on the wolves.

"Richter I want you to run back home, and don't look back. Your Grandfather and I have some wolves to take care-"

One of the lower members of the pack managed to slash Juste on the back. The wound was dangerously deep, blood spat out form the wound and Richter ran. Simon clicked his fingers on his left hand, making a fire ball combust form his inner magic and he tossed it at the wolf that hit Juste. The wolf lay on the ground, dead.

Suddenly, the Alpha wolf managed to slash Simon with her twelve inch razor sharp claw. The ginger man was struck form the front, but he still stood up and fought. Juste used Simon's sword that was on the ginger's belt and he jabbed the weapon into the mouths of the beasts. Simon continued to attack the She-wolf with the whip of fire. The wolf took an almighty leap into the air and landed, hitting Juste with her claws. The silver haired man dropped the sword. Juste's breathing became heavy and stressed. The sword was picked up and rammed through her heart.

The She-wolf went down with a massive thud, as Simon pulled the blade out from the beast. The tainted human race over to Juste, looking for any sign of life.

"You ok?" Simon asked.

"Simon, you sense that?" Juste asked.

Simon turned his head to the direction of the evil sense. It was a Devil forge. The silver haired Belmont looked up at his Grandfather and the ginger man smiled. Simon's breathing was scattered and weak, but he managed to stay awake.

"I'll take care of it. It's your time to join the ancestors."

"I can't, Richter..."  
"It's ok." Simon said as Juste let his last breath go.

"Goodbye Juste." he said as he stumbled to his feet.

The Belmont warrior raced over to where his Perception ability lead him.

It was a woman. She had raven black hair and blue eyes. Part of her hair was a violet colour, the whole left side was that colour. She firmly held her sword as she summoned her Phoenix Devil. As it was summoned, its flames lit up in a beautiful light.

"Why hello Simon." she said, "My name is Violet and I'm here to take that blood of yours."  
"So you're a servant then? Lovely."  
"If you would be so kind to let me take that blood, you would be such a gentleman."  
"I'm gay you know, flirting isn't going to work on me."

"Damn it." she said as she charged at him.

Simon pulled out his rapier and the two blades clashed together. It was at that moment when Simon noticed the floating green spheres that levitated above the woman's head and she knew that he could see them. However, he could only see them through one eye, his golden one. It allowed him to see through illusions. It was a strange feeling, seeing one thing in one eye and not seeing it through the other.

The two of them drew their blades away from each other and Simon's wounds were becoming a little hard to work with.

The woman began to smile at the Belmont who was struggling to stay on his feet. Her bird came out of no where and hit Simon at full force and completely ablaze. The Belmont lay on the floor as the woman came over to him.

"So this is the power of Simon Belmont. I wonder why my master fears you." she said as stabbed him through the back.

A sharp pain went through the Belmont's whole body and he relaxed as she pulled the blade out.

"Pathetic."

However, Simon arose from her stabbing. He used her black dress to pull himself up and he rose back to his feet. He put his hand over the green orb and smashed it. Violet fell to the ground along with Simon.

It was at that moment when the Dhampir appeared to the Belmont.

"Adrian?" he said weakly and the Dhampir smiled. "Adrian… Juste is dead…I need to train Richter."

Alucard shook his head, "You're dying Simon." tears began to form in the Dhampir's eyes and Simon managed a smile.

"I'll still be here." he said.

The tears began to run down Alucard's face and Simon held up the Vampire Killer, "Take her. Richter needs her."

"You know I can't touch Sara."

Despite Simon's injuries, he managed to rip off the black bear fur from his cloths and wrap Vampire Killer in it. He put the whip into Alucard's hand.

"Make…Sure she gets to…Richter." Those were Simon's last words.

His breathing stopped and so did his immortal heart. He put the body down. Nothing. Alucard began to panic.

"Three Belmonts have dies tonight."

The three of them, Simon, Juste and Kyle were all buried in the sacred Belmont family graveyard, which was located in the Mysterious Village.

Alucard hid his sorrow form the world and misted away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- New people

 _(10 years later)_

James Morris, a family ally to the Belmont family was in the house training with Richter in the basement. The Renards, Lecardes, Morris and the Schneider families have been allies with the Belmont family for generations, dating to as far back as Leon Belmont. All four families naturally despised the Richardsons. Mainly for bad mouthing the Belmont name and how they killed the monsters they hunted.

The Richardsons have the ancestral sword called the Kaloúpi, which is Greek for die. The Lecarde family use a spear called the Alucard Spear. The Morris family use the Beast Killer whip, which isn't as effective on Vampires as the Vampire Killer. The Renard family uses summon animal familiars like, cats, turtles, dragons and red birds or baby phoenixes.

James watched his best friend pull of a back-flip. The Morris was impressed that Richter was learning these little dodging techniques quickly. Simon's soul appeared to Richter and the Morris put on the Ghost Charm to allow him to see Richter's Grandfather.

 _'I think he's ready to try it again.'_ Simon said.

James ran upstairs and fetched a cup of water from the kitchen. He held the cup in front of Richter.

 _'Now concentrate. You did it before after using a shed load of Hydro Storms in a row. It's the exact same way how I learnt to use fire.'_ Simon said.

After months of training trying to do this one little magic trick, Richter's eyes began to glow an oceanic blue. He held his hand out and the water began to rise form the cup. James was amazed.

"It's true. The Belmont line does get stronger with each generation." James said.

Simon nodded, _'You can let it drop now.'_

Richter did as he was told and his eyes returned the classic inherited icy blue eyes.

"Wow, that took a lot of concentration. Let me drink that." Richter stole the cup from James' hand and gulped the liquid down in one go.

 _'You're getting better.'_ __Simon said.

"Yeah, thanks to the seven odd years of training you gave me."

"But imagine if Simon didn't do what he's done for you. Now really cool magic crossover from Hydro Storm and no water power."

"Wait, if I can master water. Then why can I set Sara ablaze?"

 _'You inherited that from me. Looks like the flaming whip skipped a generation with your father.'_ Simon said.

 _'Yeah, but Juste had that really cool Spell Fusion thing going off.'_ Trevor said.

 _'Oh piss off.'_

 _'Simon.'_ Trevor said.

 _'He's not a boy anymore, Trev.'_

 _'Don't call me that!'_

"Stop the squabbling you two. Now, can I be excused from training?" Richter asked.

 _'Sure. Knock yourself out. I'll be along in a bit.'_ Simon said.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxx_

The Vampire hunting went pretty well. The two young hunters had decided to turn hunting into a little game. Every monster was worth different amounts of points. Nothing wrong with a little competition.

Suddenly, Richter heard the sound of a woman screaming. The young hunter raced over to help the woman, without the help of his companion. She was being attacked by a Vampire, but this one was different. The Vampire had massive fangs that touched his chin. The woman was terrified.

"(A Sabre-tooth Vampire.)" Richter muttered.

"Hello there. A fine evening it is, don't you think?" the creature said sounding a little French.

"Who are you?"

"I am Gilles De Rais. A servant." he said as he flung his arm, causing Richter to fly into a tree, "Now, where's your sister?"

"I don't know. Why do you want her?"

"Personal reasons." Gilles said.

Richter got back up on his feet and pulled out the Vampire Killer. He threw his arm back and whipped the creature of the night.

"How dare you!" Gilles walked up to Richter and sniffed the air, "You're a Belmont." he laughed, "I thought my master killed the last one when Juste died. Who knew that he had a son?"

"The ancestors."

"Yes, them. Didn't three Belmonts die that night? Tragic really. Humans die every other week though. I'll be seeing you then blood of Belmont." the Vampire misted away.

Richter helped the woman off the cold ground, "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head, "What's your name?"

"Richter, and yours?"

"Annette Renard. That strange man was after my sister Maria."

"Where is she?"

"In the house. Could you escort me?"  
"Sure." he replied.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-(Renard family mansion)_

Richter took the sixteen year old back to her house, which was huge. The outside was completely covered in magnolia and different coloured rose baskets were neatly hanging from the windowsills. Annette allowed him to enter and the inside looked just as beautiful as the outside. The house was clearly from the sixteen hundreds and the wall mainly had gold patterned wallpaper, with crimson curtains. The Renards were always a wealthy family.

"Such a nice home." Richter said as he gazed at the chandeliers.

"Annette, who is this?" said a man entering the room with a woman by his side.

"Father, this is Richter Belmont. He saved me from a Vampire called Gilles."

"Very well done and it's nice to meet you Richter. My name's Edward and my wife Jane."

"Hello." Jane curtsied at him and he returned it with a bow.

"Such a polite young man. I could expect nothing more from the son of Juste."

"You were close with my father?"

"Quite so my boy. I see your ancestors must have trained you, with Juste being gone."

Richter nodded, "Simon has spent the last eight years training me. He knows something is going to happen, but he won't tell me."

"He's a Ghost my boy, he'll tell you when it's time. Simon was the mysterious one out of the Belmonts."

The two of them sat down and continued to chat about Richter's family. Until Edward changed the subject.

"Richter, how would you like to be my son in-law?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Awkwardness

Richter was shocked at the man's remark. The younger man's hands began to shake in his nervousness. He didn't know what to say, the Belmont was completely caught off guard. His throat became dry and painful as he tried to whatever saliva was left in his mouth.

"I-I don't know what to say Mr. Renard."

"Please call me Edward, possible future son in-law."

Richter froze and was stuck on what to say. Simon's spirit flew by the young Belmont. Thinking that he was some kind of bug, Edward quickly grabbed an empty bottle and trapped the ghost inside.

"Edward let him go."

The older man smiled as he pulled the cork out of the glass object. The spirit flew out and landed in Richter's palm.

"Are you ok Simon?"

' _Dandy.'_

"You really care for your ancestors, don't you? Even after their in the afterlife." Edward said.

"You don't happen to have a Ghost Charm on like mother does."

Edward nodded, "How else would Juste and I had planned this marriage with you and my daughter."

' _Juste did something behind my back! He's going down.'_

"Calm it Simon." Edward said.

' _But this is Richter's future we're talking about here. Women are very sneaky complex things.'_

"Really. Linda wasn't that complex for you. In fact, you described her in your journal as 'a sweet, kind, beautiful woman.'"

' _What? I just realised how much of a stuck up ass I sound now.'_

"Yeah, aren't you gay?" Richter said.

' _Bisexual actually. How else would YOU be here.'_

"Boys calm it. This is Richter's choice. If he doesn't want to date my daughter then he doesn't have to."

Richter thought for a moment. Thinking about if he would want to possibly spend the rest of his life with Annette. The answer was obvious, but he didn't want to get on the bad side of his ancestors, mainly Simon's. The little spirit can be very scary with such an intimidating voice that even made Count Dracula tremble. The young Belmont had always wondered why the Count was so afraid of Simon. A massive Vampire like him being afraid of a mere human. Well, he was tainted by Vampirism. Simon's eyes is what scared most people away from him, including the Belmonts only main ally, the Morris clan feared the ginger Belmont at times.

"Alright then." Richter finally decided.

"Excellent. Annette! Get in here darling."

The beautiful girl gracefully entered the room, "Yes father?"

"Richter is going to your new boyfriend." he said beaming.

"Not again father." she said.

Suddenly a young nine year old jumped onto the sofa. She looked at Richter with the most adorable look in her eyes. Her blonde hair and little pink dress added to her cuteness.

"Who are you?" and she had the cutest voice ever.

"Richter Belmont. I'm Annette's new boyfriend."

"Aww, that's really cute. I'm Maria and I'm the best Vampire hunter EVER."

 _'Hi Maria.'_

"How do you-?"

 _'It's complicated.'_

"How are you going to be the Vampire hunter. You're nine." Annette said

"So! Your point. Trevor was training with his mother at eight."

' _How do you know about Trevor's life?'_

"We have his journal here. Well, a copy of it. We have one and the Belmonts have the other."

' _Nice one Trev.'_

"He would kill you if he was here." Richter said.

' _Other way round actually.'_

Maria began to laugh at the little augment that was going on between the two Belmonts.

"Can you two stop it?" Edward said.

' _Fine Edward.'_

"Good. I hope that Annette with be happy with you."

' _We should get going, your mother might be getting worried Richter.'_

"Yes Grandfather."

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxx-(Near the Belmont residence)_

Simon's spirit rested on his descendant's shoulder. Richter smiled as his great Grandfather began to rest upon him, but he continued to stroll back towards his house. Until, the young Belmont began to sense something. Quickly, the Belmont took a battle stance as the monster jumped into the air. It misted in mid-air and Richter's eyes darted around looking for the beast. The Vampire reappeared as it jumped, front flipped and grabbed the spirit. On an instinct, the Belmont pulled out the Vampire Killer from his belt as the Vampire turned around, cradling the Ghost in its hands.

"Who are you? And let my Grandfather go."

"He isn't struggling." the Vampire replied.

Simon began to wake up and his glow became brighter, _'Adrian?'_

"Hey Sweetpea. It's been a while."

Richter looked at the Vampire with a confused look on his face, "Who are you?"

"Sorry, Simon can be pretty distracting. I'm Alucard, a friend of your family."

"Neither father or any of the other Ghosts said anything."

"Simon." Alucard said stroking the spirit.

' _That tickles.'_

"Sorry, but it's been so long and you left leaving me so broken."

' _I'm sorry Adrian. I wasn't planning on dying.'_

"It's ok Sweetpea, but I believe we're confusing your Grandson."

' _Oh, sorry Richter. I got side tracked. This is my …'_

"It's all right Simon, I understand who he is to you." Richter put Vampire Killer back on his belt, "You love him."

Simon flew up into the air, _'That's Richter.'_

"Richter you might want to see this one." Alucard said.

The Dhampir gently grabbed the spirit and Richter came closer to the couple. Alucard slowly stroked him. The Ghost's colour changed from a very light blue to a baby pink.

"The hell?" Richter said.

"The colour of the glow depends on the spirit's mood. I noticed that with Trevor's Ghost."

"Oh." Richter said, "Can I take him now?"

"Sure, his colouring will return to normal soon."

Alucard put his mate into Richter's hands and he misted away from the two Belmonts. The moment when the Dhampir vanished, Simon's colour returned to normal and he flew into the air, finally coming to rest on Richter's shoulder once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Tragedy

 _(2 years later)_

Richter rushed back to the village with the spirit of Trevor Belmont by his side. His home village had turned to lava hot flames. Each and every building had its own shade of fire as they began to burn to the ground. The Belmonts were shocked at this new turn of events.

Suddenly, Richter's sensing ability picked up something new. And soon after that, he heard the sound of wings flapping. Richter mover towards some bushes and sure enough, Death flew by with a woman in his arms. Annette. Richter rushed out from the bushes to take a closer look at the angel. The young man felt anger in his heart as he watched his lover being abducted by a servant of the Count.

Simon's spirit floated up towards Richter, "Did you know that Dracula was back?"

' _No, why? You should have been able to sense when the castle came up.'_

"My sensing it's that good Simon."

' _What? It maybe because you lived in an area without a lot of monsters. I have an idea._ '

"Ok, what is it?"

' _I could fuse with your soul to increase your sensing range.'_

"Ok."

Simon's soul sunk into Richter's body and the host felt a very strange feeling. Almost like a feeling of pleasure, as he fused with his ancestor's soul.

"Now I see what you were on about when you were training me. How you could sense everything in this massive forest."

' _ **Yes, I was the only Belmont that could sense that Alucard's was part human and not full Vampire. Your sensing ability**_ _**only picks up the inner evil of a person or a monster, so dark magic. Because that's what was threatening you. This ability was given to us to protect ourselves and humanity.'**_

"Alucard is part human?"

' _ **Yeah. We need to get going to save your fiancée.'**_

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

Richter fought his way into a secret room. He killed a load of Mermen to gain access the door to use the key that he found. Maria was floating unconscious, whilst a strange man was preforming some kind of spell on the young girl. However, when Richter was just about to destroy the man, but he vanished before he could do anything. Richter rushed to grab Maria before she fell onto the floor.

"Are you ok Maria?"

"I'm ok Richter. Your hair's different."

Richter looked at the bottom of his hair, realising that about an inch of his hair had become ginger. The orange colour blended beautiful into Richter's brown locks.

"I suppose it doesn't matter. Annette has been taken to Dracula's castle. Can I come with you to save Annette?"

"Sure, why not?"

 _xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Annette was curled up along the back wall. Frightened of what my come into her cell. She suddenly heard the sound of footsteps coming towards her cell. The key jiggled around in the cell door and it opened with a rusty sound. Richter rushed up to his beloved with open arms and she stood up to welcome his embrace. Maria walked into the cell and joined in with the hug.

"Richter! You're safe."

"I'm fine and so is Maria. You should head back darling. The road is safe."

"Are you sure? You're not going after the Count?"

Richter nodded, "Maria take Annette home."

"Ok, but I'm coming back for you."

The girls rushed out from the cell and Richter walked out the door, continuing his path to Count Dracula's throne room.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Richter's heart was beginning to pound right out from his chest. The beat of the organ was in sync with his feet as walked up the staircase that lead to Dracula's throne room. Richter stopped at the top of the stairs, shaking form his own fear.

' _ **Richter, you alright?'**_

"No. I'm going to be facing Dracula in a few minutes."

' _ **Being scared isn't going to help you. Vampires can sense that fear and use it against you.'**_

"Ok."

' _ **Now just take some deep breaths.'**_

The young Belmont followed his Grandfather's instructions, _ **'Better?'**_

"Much."

' _ **Kick his ass tiger.'**_

When Richter walked into the throne room, Dracula was sat in his massive chair. The Vampire looked at the Belmont like he was prey and smiled.

"Vhy hello blood of Belmont. So kind of you to join me here in my castle." Dracula opened.

"You're going down Dracula and you with fall in the name of God."

"God? Wow, the first religious Belmont. What are you Catholic?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Religion is the cause of so many wars, take the crusades for example."

"I don't deny that is not false, but why would you care about human conflict?"

"No reason. When humans fight to the dead, it's a lot easier for my kind to kill you all."

"Right…Prepare to die!" Richter cried.

The Vampire misted into thin air form his chair and he appeared behind the Belmont. Before Dracula managed to do anything to Richter, the Belmont cracked his whip on Dracula's face. The monster hissed at the pain of the Vampire Killer, the feeling was all too familiar. But Dracula ceased his attack. The Vampire looked at the hunter with sight fear in his eyes, before he flung Richter over to the other side of the massive room.

"I know you're in there Simon. Come on out." Dracula said as Richter got back up, "I don't want to force you out."

'Richter, you mind?'

The hunter shook his head as his left iris became golden and Simon took control. Dracula hissed as this took place.

"So, you've come back from the grave. Lovely. I don't think the current Belmont likes you inside of him. Vhy did you come back?"

"So I can wail on your ass again." Simon said.

"Really, it wasn't so you and Adrian can be together. Was it?"

"How did you know about me and Adrian?"

"I smelt you in his room. Your soul belongs to Adrian, as his soul technically belongs to you. But why did you come back?"

"So long as you return, I shall return also."

Dracula growled as Simon clicked his fingers and combusted a fireball in his left hand.

"Now, are we going to be a good dog and piss off?"

The Count became enraged at Simon's talking down to the King of all Vampires. He held up his cape and transformed into a not so terrifying to Simon, but terrifying monster. Simon sighed as the beast roared as the castle trembled with the powerful sound.

"I said a dog not, that." Simon said.

Richter's left iris returned to its natural icy blue and Dracula smiled, "What's wrong Simon? Am I too much for you this time?"

"You will never be too much for him and you will not strike fear into him. However, this is my turn for the spotlight. You will die by my HYDRO STORM."

Richter put a bottle of Holy Water to the sky and it began to rain the substance. The monster hissed and growled at the rain. With a snapping from his tail, Dracula smacked Richter in to the wall, but his leg hit a pillar before the wall. Snap. The young hunter couldn't rise up to his feet anymore and the beast smiled. The Count let out a fireball in his direction, but Richter rolled out of the way to dodge it.

Suddenly, an idea sprung to Richter's head. He pulled out all of his bottles of Holy Water from his pockets and smashed them all on the floor. Each one of them missing Dracula. The monster let out a hellish laugh as Richter sat himself up and put out both of his arm in front of him. His irises turned an oceanic blue as the Holy Water began to rise from the damp crimson carpets. The Count was shocked at the strange ability, but before he could react, it was too late. The floating molecules of Holy Water began to form together to create a vortex of Holy Water hell. Dracula was completely surrounded by the substance.

He was burned alive in the flames from the Holy Water and returned to a form of ash.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Happy Days

Maria spotted how Richter disposed of Dracula. She was amazed at he would pull something off like that. She fought through her initial confusion as to how that was possible and went to help Richter back onto his feet.

"Richter! Are you ok?"

"I think I've done my leg."

As Maria started to think, part of the celling came down and nearly hit her on the head. An idea came to mind, she summoned Chiko. The massive verdant dragon, who came with a saddle. Maria helped Richter onto the dragon and she got on after.

"Alright Chiko! Aljiba." she said with persistence.

The dragon roared and it flew through the window, smashing the glass with its huge body. The beautiful beast took to the pink and orange sky. Richter was amazed at the fact that he had the fluffy pink clouds brushing passed his skin and hair. The view was ecstatic, the hunter had never seen the land from this high up before. Everything looked so small like a doll set sort of size. The land just looked beautiful.

"Richter. How can you control water?" Maria said.

The hunter looked behind him, "Well, I had the potential for it. I used Hydro Strom so often that the water ability kind of just bled through, but it took a long time to master it and I'm lucky that Dracula died in that vortex. Because I wasn't able to hold it for much longer."

"How long can you hold that for?" her curiosity was beginning to show.

"About seven minutes."

"That's pretty good, considering the fact that you're not a witch or a sorcerer."

"Yes, but I do have a magical background. Leon Magical Orb empowerment. Trevor had a different Item Crash to me. Simon had super strength and the element of fire. My father could Spell Fusion. Trevor also got married to a witch. Wow, now I understand why the people are afraid of my family and exile us."

"Yeah, with a magical history like that I'm not surprised. But wasn't it Simon who was the last Belmont to be exiled?"

"Yes he was, but you'll jinx it now and I'll be exiled in a few years."

"Don't say that Richter. Look it's Aljiba. Chiko, take us down."

The dragon landed at the corner of village, out of sight. Maria dismissed Chiko and summoned Miki the white cat that could turning a fearful great white tiger with a pink mane. The cat stayed on Richter's lap for protection, whilst Maria went to fetch her father.

The house wasn't that far away from where Chiko had landed, so Edward was over to where Richter was pretty quickly.

"Richter my boy, Maria said that you were hurt. Where?"

"My leg, I think it's broken."

"Let's hope that the break isn't too bad." he said picking Richter up off the floor.

Maria picked Miki and the four of them headed back to the house.

Edward carefully put Richter on the sofa when they returned home. Annette rushed down the stairs to see her injured fiancé.

"Richter! My darling are you ok?"

"He'll be ok. Maria could you get me a knife and the Vampire blood please." Edward commanded.

Maria rushed into the kitchen to fetch the things that her father needed, she also brought in a wooden stick. She handed the knife and the jar of Vampire blood to her father and put the stick in Richter's mouth.

Edward rolled up Richter's right trouser leg and felt were the break was. It was his tibia that was broken. Maria held the leg up as her father cut into the lower muscle on his leg. Annette was there by Richter's side as her fiancé bit down on the piece of wood that was in him mouth in the pain. Edward grabbed where the break was and forced the two pieces of bone together. He then smothered the bone in Vampire blood and it slowly began to knit back together. After it was healed, he smoothed the cut that he'd made with the blood and the skin healed in about five minutes.

"I would stay off that leg for a while Richter. Just so the bones can fully set."

Richter nodded and Annette took the piece of wood of his mouth. She kissed his lips as Maria slowly put his leg on the sofa.

"You'll be fine my darling." she said as her lips moved away from his.

 _xxxxxxxxxx-(6 months later)_

The new happy couple had just bought their new home. Maria was to be living with them, because Richter wanted to train her. Edward was getting a little old to train Maria in the ways of Vampire hunting, but she was enjoying it.

But something had changed in Annette, like she wasn't happy with her new life with the man that saved her from Gilles. Richter didn't understand what was wrong with her either did Maria nor Simon. Confusion was on all three of their minds.

Both Richter and Annette decided to go to bed earlier than usual. Maria thought that it was a bit old, but she just thought that they were both tired and thought nothing more about it. The two of them got changed for bed and Annette lay in the bed for a while, before shaking Richter awake.

"What's the matter Annette?"

"Richter, I think I'm pregnant."

Richter's eyes began to widen and fear struck Annette's heart. She thought that they were too young to have a baby; nineteen and eighteen are a little too young.

"That's wonderful darling. We shall call him Matthew."

"Matthew? But what if it's a girl?"

Richter froze for a second before answering his beautiful wife, "Than you can name her."

"Far enough, darling. We'll just have to wait a while for little Matthew."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Disappearance

 _(4 years later)_

Richter woke up in the middle of the night, his wife was fast asleep. He walked like a zombie out of bed, not disturbing his wife. He woke himself up a bit before getting himself changed, equipped himself with his whip and dagger. Quietly made his way down the stairs and went out the door.

Without a trace.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Matthew decided he was going to a little earlier than usual. The four year old snuck into him parent's bedroom. Realising that Richter wasn't in bed, he raced downstairs to greet his father. To his dismay, Richter wasn't anyway in the house. The young boy looked everywhere; the kitchen, the living room, the reading room, the back room, one of the other bedrooms and in the garden. He'd even checked the bathroom, but no Richter.

"Trevor." Matthew cried.

His ancestor's spirit came to the boy's aid in a few minutes, _'What's wrong Matthew?'_

"Father has gone." the boy said.

' _Oh, that's a problem.'_

"I've looked everywhere."

' _I'm sure he was probably sensing something and went to put an end to it, to keep you safe.'_

"Maybe."

Maria walked out from her room with tired eyes. The eighteen year old looked at the young boy as his eyes swelled up in tears. Quickly, Maria woke herself up and rushed over to the boy.

"Why are you crying Matthew?"

' _Richter's gone missing.'_

"That's not good." Maria said, "Matthew, stay here. I'm going to go and look for him. Tell your mother I'll be back. Ok?"

The young boy nodded and wiped his eyes, "Ok Aunty Maria."

"Good, Trevor you coming?"

' _Sure.'_

"The other ancestors will protect you Matthew." Maria said as she walked through the door and the blue orb followed her.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Poor Maria was at a little lost on where to go. She'd already searched the areas that were surrounding Aljiba. Her and Trevor had decided to search further way from Maria's home village. She hoped that Richter had sensed a monster and it ran off, so he's chasing the beast. Therefore, whatever the monster may be, it will not kill any human being.

Or that's what she'd like him to be doing.

But Trevor believed that this wasn't the case. For Richter to up and leave the way how he did, without a note or any say. It seemed very strange to Trevor and so out of character for the Belmont. Everyone knows that when a Belmont senses a monster, then they'll do whatever it takes to neutralise the threat to humanity. Even if their own life was at stake. That's how both Juste and Simon died.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxx-(6 months later)_

Richter walked up the long staircase up to Dracula's throne room, but it was now his and he loved it. Every beast in the castle was at his command. Every beast would do his bidding and every beast preferred Dracula to him. But why wouldn't they? Dracula had been their master for centuries and Richter knew that the creatures of the night weren't too keen on change.

He sat on the massive golden throne as Actrise appeared to him.

"What do you want?"

"Rude." she said in her British accent, "I just came up with the most brilliant idea."

"Go on." Richter said as Actrise came to sit on his lap.

"How about we give Dracula a second child?" she said stoking his chest with her long finger nails.

"So, you would have a baby for your master? I like it."

"No you idiotic Belmont! I would use a spell that would make you get pregnant, when you and Dracula make love."

"I'm all for that idea, but there is a major issue with this plan Actrise. The master is homophobic, that's to Simon."

"Ah, yes, I see the problem now… Ok then, plan B. We do the spell, have Simon control you. Then him and Adrian will make love and whilst you're pregnant we add Dracula's essence or powers into the child whilst it's growing."

"I love your plans. Go ahead. Cast this spell." Richter said.

"Good I'm glad that you agree. Right, follow me."

The Belmont followed the witch down the long corridor and they found themselves in a large bedroom. The bed was Queen sized, had fluffy white sheets and pillows. The rest of the room looked like it was stuck in the 11th century style. With its fancy wallpaper and curtains, but Richter was still pleased with the beauty of the room. Actrise jestered him to lie on the bed flat.

"Now relax Richter, don't tense and closer your eyes."

He followed her instructions as she charged the magic necessary to perform the spell. When he lay completely flat, Actrise put her hands on Richter's abdomen and chanted some words in an ancient language.

"There, the spell is complete. All that is needed now is for Adrian to mate with Simon." Actrise said as Richter opened his eyes.

"Good." Richter said getting off the bed.

 _xxxxxxxxxx-(6 months later)_

Maria walked along the massive rocks that surrounded the lake that had Castlevania above the middle of it. The young woman looked up and to her dismay, Dracula's castle had returned. Her eyes widened as her mind began to take in more of the situation and as Trevor flew up beside her, the moon became a crimson blood red.

"No, no, no, no! This can't be happening. Dracula has been dead for five years, why is his castle still standing?"

' _The castle will only fall, after Dracula's spirit has left it. When it re-enters the castle, Castlevania will rise from the waters of the lake.'_

"I understand Trevor, but I'm sensing something."

' _Don't you mean, your celestial beasts are sensing something. You're not a Belmont.'_

"Whatever. It's coming from the castle. Do you think that it could be Richter?"

' _Maybe. But the fact that Castlevania is still standing seems a little suspicious. I think we should investigate this.'_

"I agree with you Trevor. Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Castlevania

" _ **Adrian." Simon said.**_

" _ **Yes Sweetpea."**_

 _ **The ginger Belmont jumped on top of his lover and the Dhampir turned over to meet his lips. The two of them kissed passionately, before Simon broke the bond between their lips.**_

" _ **You want to have a bit of fun?" Simon asked.**_

" _ **I think so, you deserve it after all. Killing my father twice and recovering from a curse must have been quite tricky for you."**_

" _ **Yeah well, I pulled through."**_

" _ **Like you do all the time."**_

 _ **Alucard whipped his cape off and pulled out his massive bat wings. Simon smiled as the beautiful wings relaxed against the Dhampir's back. The tainted human forced his lover onto his back and the wing spread out across the sheets of the bed. Simon made quick work of getting of Alucard's somewhat tight clothing. The two of them shared a second passionate kiss, their tongues exploring in each other's mouths as Alucard secretly undressed his mate. Simon backed off for a second and Alucard parted his legs.**_

 _ **Before Simon did anything naught, Alucard spotted something in the corner of the room. It was massive, furry and Alucard wondered how he didn't notice it before. The creature growled. In a split second, the werewolf lunged onto the bed and attacked Simon's back with its massive claws.**_

 _ **The wolf escaped out the window.**_

Alucard sprung awake from his nightmare, hitting his head on the coffin lid as his body jolted up. He rubbed his head and opened the coffin lid. He looked around franticly, as he realised that it was all just a dream and he wasn't re-living the death of his lover. Alucard's grief seemed to crossover to his dreams, he felt responsible for the reason why both Simon and Juste died that night. He was powerless, if only he'd gotten to the two Belmonts in time.

'No, I need to stop living in the past.' Alucard thought to himself.

The Dhampir got up from his coffin to be greeted by a blood moon. Alucard's heart sank as his eyes gazed upon the rare event, but he knew the true reason behind the moon's colour.

Alucard raced out from his resting area and made his way to the gates of Castlevania.

The Wargs and zombies were no match for the Dhampir's strength, so they were dispatched pretty quickly.

Until, Alucard met Death.

"Ah, Alucard. Fancy seeing you here. Why are you here?"

"Death, I've come to put a stop to my father's endless cycle."

"That's cute, you think the master will fall to you. I will not ask you to return to your father, but stop this nonsenses!"

"No."

"You'll eat those words Alucard, especially after what I'm going to do."

Death waved his scythe around in the air and the Dhampir began to glow in a dark light. Alucard began to feel strange, then a sudden pain hit his heart and Death relaxed his arm.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

"I simply took away your powers."

"Are you trying to get me killed?"

"We have a plan." Death said as he flew away on his black feathered wings.

"I'm doomed." Alucard said.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxx (later)_

Maria casually fought her way into the Marble Gallery.

Trevor's spirit lingered on her shoulder as a man entered the room, baring a long sword in his right hand

"Who are you, mister?" Maria said.

"...Alucard."

"You're not that talkative. I can see that. I'm Maria."

 _'Alucard!'_

"Trevor?" he said as the spirit came flying towards him, "It's been a long time."

 _'You're telling me, why haven't you been visiting us?'_

"I've been asleep. I still feel guilty for what happened to Simon."

 _'You can't protect him from everything in this world Alucard. You should know that.'_

"But I feel like I've let him down." he said with sorrow in his voice.

"Maybe you should ask Simon how he feels about the situation. He is a Belmont after all, and they stay on this plain after they die." Maria said.

"I understand Maria."

"How about we team up? You me and Trevor."

"Ok."

 _'Yeah, together again Alucard.'_

"It seems that way Trevor." Alucard said.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxx_

The three friends found themselves in the Colosseum. The castle looked so different to when Trevor face the Count. Suddenly, the sound of a long laugh filled the room and the dark figure showed his face.

"RICHTER!" Maria shouted.

"Oh why hello, ma' lady. So wonderful to see you on this fine evening."

"Cut the crap Richter! What are you doing here?"

"I am the Lord of this castle and you're invading my privet property."

"Have you gone mad? You're not the Lord of this castle." Alucard said.

"Oh really, come forth my servants! Kill this two."

By his command a Werewolf and a Minotaurus appeared in a massive pink flame. As Richter disappeared into the shadows, the two beasts attacked.

With haste, Maria jumped into the air and kicked the Minotaurus in the face, her shoes made its jar clicked. Whilst Alucard jumped, almost like a blur and slashed the Werewolf with his long sword. The wolf growled as he began to charge up a fireball and release it in the Dhampir's direction. Before he could though, Alucard moved on the tips of his toes to gain extra speed and he managed to slice the wolf through the middle.

Realising that Alucard had already dispatched his foe, Maria summoned her Phoenix, Flare. The bird displayed a rainbow from its tail feathers, before bring a flamethrower to her foe.

"Well that was easy." Maria said.

"Too easy, there's something wrong with Richter."

"I agree he's not acting himself. Wait. How do you know him?"

"It's a long story Maria. But we need to get going."

"Ok, you can tell me some other time, right?" Maria smiled.

"Sure I guess it couldn't hurt. Maybe after this is all over."

"Alright."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Final Showdown

Richter was sat in Dracula's massive throne as Alucard, Maria and Trevor's spirit entered the room. He smiled at the three of them as he got up from his perch.

"So you survived my servants. Shame, hoped that they would take you out."

"Richter! You're not yourself, you should come home. Annette is very worried about you."

"Screw her. I'll feed her to my wolves if she comes."

 _'That's horrible. Annette's really sweet!'_

"Is that so Trevor? Too bad that your a ghost, I'd toss you into the Cerberus pits."

 _'How dare you! Wait that doesn't make sense, I'm dead.'_

"He's not himself Trevor." Alucard said, "What are you doing here Richter?"

"To revive Dracula, so Actrise's vision can become a reality."

"Vision? What vision?" Alucard said.

"If I told you it would wreck the surprise." Richter said as he gave a devilish smile.

"Richter, you need to stop this." Alucard said.

"Then make me." he replied.

"Fine."

Richter pulled out his legendary whip as Maria stepped back, with Trevor on her shoulder. He held the handle of the whip in his left and the rest of the whip was wrapped up in his right hand. The whip began to glow in a white light, before Richter released the whip from his right with great speed. The whip cracked on Alucard's skin at a tremendous speed, so fast not even the Dhampir saw the weapon coming towards him.

Richter threw his right hand into the air and Alucard's heart sank when he saw that in his hand was Holy Water. The Belmont allowed holy rain to come and pour on the Dhampir's body. Alucard hissed as the holy substance rained buckets down onto his Vampiric frame. The pain was somewhat bearable. Alucard saw this a opportunity to take. The Dhampir noticed that Richter has to stay still in order to preform his Item Crashes. As the rain still continued to pour onto Alucard. The Dhampir road through the burning pain to attack Richter.

The hunter's eyes open in the last second, just before Alucard attacked Richter. The Belmont back-flipped out of the way of the assault. Alucard ground his teeth in frustration as Richter smiled. The Belmont knocked his foe onto the ground and he held the ring of Agunea in his hand. He Item Crashed for a second time. Spitting into multiple streams of lightning onto Alucard's person.

The Dhampir's mind was fixated on helping Richter break free from his control. However, before the Dhampir could strike he noticed something odd. Richter looked like he was in pain, like the one who was controlling his body was losing hold on Richter.

It was at that moment, his left eye turned a golden colour. Alucard dashed up to Richter when he noticed this change happen. The Dhampir placed his hands on the mortal's shoulders as he began to speak.

"Simon?"

The Belmont raised his head like he was in pain, "Adrian?" he said with a cry, "Stab me."

"What? No. I-I won't kill you. I'm not prepared to lose you again."

"You'll have to." he said through his teeth, "JUST DO IT!"

Simon was struggling to keep hold of Richter's body, Alucard could see that. Tears began to form in the Dhampir's eyes as he put his sword to Simon's lower chest.

With the two of them crying, Alucard forced the blade in. Simon's breathing stopped as Alucard said "Goodbye Sweetpea."

As he yanked the sword out a tear ran down his face and Richter fell to the ground.

 _To be continued..._

 _ **Servine; I hoped you enjoyed this one, I'm sorry it was a little short. I actually lost the story and the rest of my Fanfictions because my memory stick broke. We tried to fix it, but it couldn't be done. Luckily this story was on Google Drive, but it was missing the ending. And that's how I came up with this kind of sad ending. So my words of advice are put things on Google Drive.**_

 _ **I hoped you liked the remodelled ending. Please leave plenty of review and thank you all.**_


	9. Trivia

Trivia

 _ **Servine; I hoped you enjoyed this story and this is just a little something that I have put together for you guys.**_

 **-** I actually lost the story and the rest of my Fanfictions because my memory stick broke. We tried to fix it, but it couldn't be done. Luckily this story was on Google Drive, thanks to the fact that Microsoft Word can't open Open Office files, but it was missing the ending. And that's how I came up with this kind of sad ending. So my words of advice are put things on Google Drive. I hoped you liked the remodelled ending.

-Oh yes, the Richardsons returned again. They're like my comic relief now.

-This is the second story with the Belmont Ghosts. Their first appearance was in Richter's Struggles. They are there to help and guide the current Belmont onto the right path. So be prepared to see them a lot, cuz they're here to stay. And it's so I can write about Trevor and not actually do a story on Castlevania 3 or Curse of Darkness.

-This is the second story in my Castlevania saga.

-This parts with Will are just there for another Cameo for Willgm. Who I'm doing a collab story with. It's called the The Collaboration of keys and lances.

 _ **Right I'll see you guys later.**_


End file.
